And who you were
by PippaFrost
Summary: Wondered how a prequel to the movie would be? What about Jack and his life as a human? What about his family? What about his fisrt years as a spirit? What about the other seasnals? Well, this is how i like to imagine it! With the guardians learning about Jack's past and life and all that entails! Sequel to my other story Getting to know you! Don't need to read it to understand!
1. Prologue

**PLEASE READ THIS!**

**...**

**Hello !**

**Alright, first of all, this is my second fanfic ever, so as well as you have been with my first one, please be nice :)**

**Seconf of all, i speak Spanish so i apologize for any grammar mistakes you might (meaning most certainly will) find ! i wrote this based on what i've learned at school and during my life !**

**...**

**Now, there's a few important things you should know before reading this.**

**First : This is a sequel to my first story _Getting to know you_ which you can find in my profile. I know most of you have been reading and reviewing it and thanks to that i****t currently has more than 300 reviews (thank you guys so much! I love you!)**

**BUT!**

**For the ones of you that are reading this and yet haven't read my other story, here are some tips and info:**

**My first story has more than 50 chapters and is still on going. And just like in my first story, you will find out while reading this that even though though you'll see blood and tears, this has a more possitive view about Jack's life before becoming a guardian and during it, and you'll meet and lot of new characters (most of them already mentioned in my other story) :D**

**Also, my first story start from the very moment the guardians get to the workshop after defeating Pitch and moves on although not necesarily in the right order. **

**So, like any story of drabbles, it had lots of independant chapters and arcs. **

**This story is a sequel to my seasonals arc that starts at chapter 50 and keeps going until chapter 66, so if you only wanna read that arc you can start just there on chapter 50. **

**However, this is just an "in between" kind of sequel cause once this is over we go back and continue the arc where we left it. So it would like a time skip or something. **

**So while working on this my other story will go back to its drabbles leaving the seasonal arc on hold. **

**Anyhow, not to be arrogant or anything, there're lots of users that have loved my story therefore the reviews, so i don't say you need to read the first story to understand this but it would be pretty cool if you at least read the arc (again, chapter 50) but following the reviews maybe you would end up enjoying the complete story from the start, so it would mean a lot to me if you would give it a try.**

**It's the least i can say after being blessed by so many wonderful readers, right?**

**...**

**So, anyway, hope you like this and enjoy reading it. Again you can read it just like this, but i think you'd like it better reading it from the start :D**

**And before we start i'd like to say THANK YOU to all of you who have been following my work from the start and that have been waiting so gracefully for this sequel. **

**This is all FOR YOU. BECAUSE OF YOU. THANKS TO YOU.**

**Without you there wouldn't be a Getting to know ...and who you were , i would have never come this far and this stories wouldn't exist, they would have grow old in my memory and no story, no matter how it is or about what it is, deserves that. **

**Your imagination is wonderful, never doubt that and never let anybody tell you or try to convince otherwise. **

**Our thoughts and ideas are our most precious possesions and they deserved to be believed in by us the least. They deserve that much from the people who they were born from. Cause what is a child without the love of a mother?**

**So... love yourselves... love your minds... love your crazyness... cause at the end of the day that's the only truly palpable thing you'll be able to hold on to.**

**Don't let anybody make you think less of yourselves, cause you all worthy of greatness... and whenever you feel alone or that nobody understands you... **

**ALWAYS remember that the world is big, and that there will always be at least one crazy person that thinks like you do and will be forever grateful to be able to read your ideas and know that he or she, just like you, are not alone and someone gets them.**

**That's what all of you have help me to realise i want to help you all in the same way.**

**So if you have an idea... GO... CHERISH IT... LOVE IT... BELIEVE IN IT...**

**Cause we'll all be here waiting for it! Ready to thank you for having the guts to share it and giving us the chance to have a wonderful time reading about it.**

**And if we're not in this site we'll be somewhere else, maybe somewhere where is not about writting but about drawings, or about music, or about storytelling, or about so much more.**

**So don't be afraid. Never be afraid to fall, to be judged, to be pointed at... cause all what truly matters is whether you'll regret not doing it or not. **

**And believe me. The shame of being pointed at or laughed at... it's nothing compared to the pain of regreting. Cause once you regret something, there's nothing to do about it, while after being laughed at, you can always stand up and give another try.**

**So thank you. THANK YOU wonderful people. Thanks to you and your support i've come to realise all these things, and i couldn't be more grateful.**

**...**

**Here we go!**

* * *

Tooth had been the one to come up with it.

She had even been the one to press the lights and everything.

She had been the one to grab them by the ear, sit them down and knock some sense into their aching consciences. The one to drag them out of their depressed corners and do something. Something for Jack.

And really, who were they to stop her?

Tooth was always right after all, so… they didn't really have the right to.

Because the truth was… and they had all thought about that painful reality… that they didn't know anything about him.

Nothing about that wonderful child that had come to their lives as the most precious gift they could have ever asked for.

Jack had been with them for two hundred years or so.

That meant that for more than half of his life… he had been alone.

For more than half of his life… he had had no one.

For more than half of his life… he hadn't been believed in.

For more than half of his life… he had been walked through.

For more than half of his life… he hadn't had the warmth of a family.

Yet… for the guardians… that precious time where Jack hadn't had no one, had been believed in, hadn't been walked through… _had_ had the warmth of a family… that precious yet short time were Jack had been happy… had been the longest and most amazing period of time they had ever experienced even though they could have been twice as old as Jack.

His very presence had made their existences happier when they hadn't even suffered as Jack had before that.

He had made them so happy! And yet they hadn't even got to pay him back in the same way.

So this was the least they could do.

They had taken Jack for granted. There was no need to try too hard when you had eternity ahead of you after all, was there?

And yet here they were.

Eternity hadn't done its part of the job and now they were paying the price for their assumptions. They had taken it seriously. They hadn't even tried to make the most of their new life along with that wonderful child Jack truly was.

And, yet again, they were now paying the price.

They had known it from the start. They knew it. They had never been worthy of him. They didn't deserve him. Yet Mim or whatever force it was, had given him to them. Had passes him on for them to truly meet him, to take care of him, to realize how wonderful he was.

To love him more than anything!

Cause being a Guardian meant to love and care for every single child in the world.

But children tend to grow. And forget. And move on.

Jack, however, a sprit of his own, a teen, a young yet entirely capable of taking care of himself on his own, powerful Spirit of Winter, a seasonal none the less…

Was a child inside.

A forever innocent boy, whether he himself was willing to accept that or not, for them to take care of… forever.

A child born for them to care for and them alone.

And yet they had failed.

Every single time.

More than half of his life he had spent it alone, with no one to really share it with.

Memories and experiences they never truly fought to know.

But Jack… their Jack… deserved so much more than that.

So, no.

Their Jack would not be gone without them knowing all about him. Learning about his life, about his past, about his experiences… about _him_.

They owed him that.

They owed him at least that. Because truth be told… they owed him a hell lot more than something so simple... so essential, so basic as to just… _learn_ about him.

Cause they had tried. They really had. They had slowly, yet certainly made their way through the delicate web of emotions and experiences that was their child.

Yet how could that even matter? Didn't all this mean they had done a terrible job? Wasn't all of this a proof of mediocre their work had been?

They should have tried harder. If they had really, truly cared, then they wouldn't had found themselves in that situation now would they?

So, yet again, no. They wouldn't allow it. Jack deserved to be known; he deserved people to learn about him, to know him.

They owed him that much.

And they would give it to him.

And that's how, in the middle of the room where they had shared so many hours laughing and just living, the four older Guardians grabbed each other's hands, closed their eyes, and entered a world lost and buried in the past…

… yet alive and everlasting in the limits of that tiny golden box that held the memory of life of certain, wonderful and, oh, so dear boy.

And the world could keep moving… Pitch could keep planning… weather could keep going down… even belief- and they were ashamed to admit it- could falter, even if Jack would never forgive them for that...

But this they would be for him…

For Jack…

For their child.

* * *

**Soooo... **

**Tell me what you thought! Please review and tell me or ask me anything you want or need!**

**Oh, and i made the cover myself! do you like it? Cause i loved it! hehehehe**

**For the ones that don't know, i ALWAYS answer my reviews on my notes at the beginning of the new chapter so if you review chapter one but i update chapter 5 then you'll find your answer on chapter 5 ! :D**

**So, as always,**

**Hugs and snowflakes for all of you!**

**Pippa :D**


	2. Can't see me

**Hello! Here we go!**

**Angelwahalla and Spazwahalla : hahahaha i'm glad you do!**

**Izanagai : awww you're so sweet! and you read my note! aww thank you so much! i hope you enjoy this!**

**OrangeChima : aw you're so sweet! hahaha i'll try!**

**frosty's girl : hahahaha well i already told you!**

**Ace : aww! hahaha and we'll see about Jack and Lily but in the meantime... here you go!**

**Now... on with the story!**

* * *

For one tiny second everything was white and the guardians were no longer holding hands nor sitting in the living room. They were just pairs of eyes watching a scene playing in front of them. Whether they were sitting or standing up they couldn't really tell. They just knew they were together, that they could see each other and were somewhere differently.

And they could feel. They were _there_. They were a _part_ of that place now.

Then the white light lost its intensity leaving only darkness and aching eyes behind.

Everything was dark and they couldn't see anything. There was some movement though and the sound of people whispering. They seemed to be in a room… maybe? Didn't matter though. But they felt warmth and protection.

"_Mommy!" _sang a little voice_ "Mooooommy!"_

The guardian's eyes widened. The voice must have been from a three year old or so child and it was outright cute. They heard some warm female giggles.

"_What is it?"_

"_You can't see me!" _the little voice laughed.

"_Oh!" _gasped the mom (apparently)_ "You think I can't find my little shiny smile in a dark room?" _and a giggle was heard followed by a 'ah!' and the sound of the kid covering his mouth with his hands.

"_Nope! You can't see me!" _the little shiny smile said. Then a male voice was heard whispering something and they heard the boy gasp _"I'm invisible!" _he sang_ "You don't know where I am!"_

Bunny laughed. The male voice had told the little kid to say that.

"_Oh, a mother always knows where her little drops of heaven are! Ha!" _and suddenly the room lit up. They could see a man standing by the fire (he had just lit it up) laughing as he watched a woman tickling the little kid's belly with her mouth while said kid screamed in laugher trying to escape.

The mother stopped tickling the boy and sat on a wooden chair. She held him on her lap and started kissing him all over making him giggle.

"_Hehehe, Mommy!" _the boy tried to escape_ "Papa! Save me! Mommy kissing!" _And the father laughed.

"_My, Jackson" _he said with a deep and mischievous voice and the guardians jumped. They couldn't believe that was Jack, their Jack. _"How can you not like Mama's kissing!" _and he walked over to her and gave her a kiss full of warm, happy love.

"_Eww!"_ laughed the boy. The man looked at him with a smile but the mother looked at the floor and pouted while faking a crying voice.

"_Aw.. My little boy doesn't like my kisses!" _and she put her hands on her face as if she was crying. The little boy panicked and run over to her almost crying as well.

"_No, no! Mommy no! I love kiss! I love! Please don't cry!"_ and he hugged her legs while hiding his face on her lap. He was about to cry too.

The mother stayed as she was until Jackson stared at her with sad eyes. She showed one of her eyes between her fingers to look at the boy looking at her before grabbing him and hugging him by surprise.

"_Ha! I knew it! Now you can't run! Mu, mu, mu, mu, mua, mu…"_ she started to 'say' while kissing him all over. The kid forgot all his tears and started laughing again.

"_Mama! That's cheating!"_

"_Ahh"_ gasped the mom. She looked at the father and Jack followed her gaze. The dad looked at Jack with an 'Uh-oh' look and shrugged. The kid looked at her mother _"Did you call me liar?" _she asked with an offended voice. The kid's eyes widened. He had not said that _"You'll have to be grounded!"_ the boy gasped _"With even more kisses!" _she laughed and started kissing him all over again.

Needless to say the guardians had all but forgotten everything about the painful hours that they had had to bear before going into this world of memories.

Tooth was about to pass out from all her 'Aww's taking away the air from her lungs. He was so cute! And those tiny baby teeth! Oh my! Just look at them! Ahhh!

Sandy had both hands on his face with a silent 'aw' face as well. Jack was so tiny! He was smaller than him! And he looked so, so huggable!

North had a warm and happy smile on his face (he had gone through the 'aww' state while no one was watching). What he really wanted to do now was learn more about Jack's parents. They seemed like very good people.

Bunny was still in shock from the first time he got an eye on the (apparently) little Jack Frost. The kid had brown hair. Brown hair! That was all that mattered: brown hair! And…wait… were those…? The bloody kid had bloody brown hair and bloody brown eyes! How could that be?!

He meant sure some spirits might change a little when chosen, but… like that? What the bloody hell was going on?!

"_Okay! Here comes Papa Bear!"_ and the dad hugged them with strong arms.

The memory faded leaving only traces of love and giggles behind. But before they could say anything, a new memory was shown.

* * *

**So... tell me what you thought!**

**the first ones will be short but i think it the way it has to be in order fo them to be as cute as i want them to, so please review!**

**Hugs and snowflakes!**

**See you around!**


	3. Brown hair, brown eyes

**Hello!**

**Stella : (guest) hahahaha don't worry, i will!**

**Caithlinn13 : hhahaha yeah! it's up! hahahaha oh i'm so glad you liked that! that was totally the idea! hahahaha alright talk to you guys in next one!**

**brokenunicorn : HAHAHAHAHAHAHA SORRY BUT I'M SO GLAD! HAHAHHA!**

**Peanutbutterzombie : hahahahahaha yeah! i don't like them being short either but they just turned out so cute and all that i didn't want to ruin in with unnecessary things! so happy you liked it! huggies back!**

**Xion5 : Ahhh! you're just so sweet! i'm so glad you liked it! and cuteness overload?! hahahaha that was genius! here you go my friend!**

**TheEpicDuck123 : aww! you have no idea how much that means to me! thank you so much! and i'll do my best to do more about the guardians input! no worries!**

**Ace : oh my god bunny how can yo possibly ask for her age! jeez! Hahahaha thanks! i wasn't sure about that one! And that's so cute! for your mom to be like Jack's! you muct have been pretty happy! well, i hope so :D so what's your story then, you know, if it's okay for me to ask, if you don't wanna tell that's totally cool! ;) And of course, i would tell you i'm sorry about your dad, but at the end is not about who you grew up with but the love you grew up with around you right? Lot's of love to all of you!**

**general yumi : hahahahahaha (of course i know it means cute you silly! i'm an anime lover to the core! hehehehe) here you go! i hope you like!**

**Artemis's Bow : hahahahahahaha thanks! oh and i think we'll have to wait to know that!**

**Here we go!**

* * *

It was daylight now. They could see a little old town. Jack had told them he had grown up in Burgess, so they were in… Burgess… right?

_"Moomy! Look!"_ little Jack cried. They could see him clearly now: little boy about three years old. He had, indeed, beautiful brown hair and bright brown eyes full of wonder and –even when so young- mischief. He was dressed in eighteenth century old clothes just as his parents. He was smiling and laughing.

_"What is it Sweet Pie?"_ she asked with a smile. The mother was beautiful. She had long brown hair tied in a long braid and some loosen strands of hair falling alongside her forehead.

She was wearing a dark blue dress with white long sleeve ends and a white big collar and a darker blue cummerbund in her waist that was one with the dress.

She had a small frame, beautiful brown eyes that made her look like the sweetest person in the world but that could be due to the way Jack saw them, although they had the feeling it wasn't just that.

She had a beautiful round face with a few moles above the end of her left eyebrow and a few almost invisible freckles dancing over her cheeks. She had a small mouth with thin lips that seemed to be always making a warm smile.

The father walking next to her was almost one head taller than her. He wore long brown pant and black boots just like hers. He had a dark green jacket beneath a long dark brown cape. He had a long face and a long kind of roundish nose that contrasted the mother's small pointy one.

He had light brown curly hair almost kind of blondish and dark green eyes, long sideburns and short stubble. And most importantly: his eyes sparkled with joy and naughtiness. In a weird way, just like Jack's did… but yet… not quite.

_ "Look! Pretty!"_ Jack showed them a little snow in his hands.

_"Honey, your hands will get cold!"_

_"Oh, leave him, Peppermint, it's just snow"_ the father laughed _"He's only seen it from inside" _

Little Jack looked at them with a confused expression and tilted his head to the side.

_"P-pee-mint?"_ he asked and both his parents laughed.

_"That's Mama's name Jackson"_ and Jack looked at him confused.

_"Mommy's name Mama"_ he said as if a matter of fact. His mother laughed and grabbed him between her arms.

_"No"_ she laughed _"You are my son but your name is Jackson"_ and Jack paid attention _"I'm your Mama, but my name is Eunice. Your Papa is your Papa, but his name is Jeremiah"_

_"Mama and Papa better!" _he frowned. His parents laughed.

"Yes, but I'm not Papa's Mama, so he calls me Peppermint because I love the smell" she kissed her husband. Jack frowned again.

_"No. Mama and Papa"_ he said pointing at each of them while crossing his arms.

_"Okay, honey, just Mama and Papa for you!"_ she kissed the kid's nose making him giggle. She placed him on the ground again and they kept making their way towards one of the huts.

The memory faded into another one again leaving the guardians with a warm feeling inside. The memories seemed too good to be true…

* * *

**So... tell me what you thought!**

**Please review!**

**Hugs and snowflakes!**


	4. Bribe

**Hello!**

**Caithlinn13 : hahahah a Nodoka chapter? hehehe well, there will be lots like that still! hmmm about the feeling part... we'll have to wait and see!**

**Dragonninja-fan : hahahaha yeah, that'll take a while though! hahaha okay, first, ninjago i've never seen, so that would be no for now, but one of HTTYD? Of course! i love that movie! i've been thinking about doing one for a while now, but that wouldn't happen until i finish this arc the least! but yeah, i totally would ;D , second, hahahah you'll have to be patient and wait for it! and third, ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! OF COURSE I HAVE! HAVE YOU SEEN THE SECOND TRILER!? HAVE YOU?! IS FREAKING AWESOME! AHHHHHHHHHHHH !**

**Ace : hahaha i meant your story, you know, how come you don't have a dad? If it's okay to know of course! Oh my god! your birthday is coming up! wow! then i'll totally make you a present! how old are you then? (if it's okay to know, cause i could be murderer or smething...dan dan dannnn) oh and i don't have an answer for that :( it's been a long time since i've been asking myself the same, but it has to do with being a guest, cause it has also happened with other reviews from guests that you can't see between the rest of the reviews and it's such a stupid thing cause sometimes it said my story had 24 reviews but it actually had 29 DX ! So, sorry for that :/**

**Xion5 : hahahahaha aw i'm glad to hear that! here you go!**

**Artemis's Bow : oh they will last! don't you worry (the first ones will be short though) and yep, there will most definitely be umpleasant ones!**

**So here we go! **

* * *

They were all in a clearing surrounded by the forest. There were about seven kids and a bunch of adults next to them.

The guardians looked at each other trying to guess what the memory was about.

Jack was now about four years old and was playing with other three children. There was a blonde boy, a black haired one and a girl with brown almost reddish hair tied in a braid. They were all about the same age, or at least that's what they thought.

"_Alright_" said a blonde woman "_The Easter Bunny left you some of his eggs around so you must look for them, okay?_"

"Oh! It's Easter!" said Tooth with a smile.

"Maybe this is first Easter for Jack" said North. Bunny just stood there in awe. He didn't know how to feel. He was so glad Jack was going on an egg hunt, but at the same time it made him feel a little bit sad.

Sandy looked at Bunny and then at Jack… and he kind of understood. He also wished he had been a part of that.

"_We'll be right here, alright, so you come if you need anything_" said Jack's dad with an exited smile "_You have to stay together_" he looked at Jack who nodded with a grin.

"_Alright, now off you go!_" laughed a big fat man. The kids laughed and run away.

Jack and his friends went together in one group and the rest of the children in another. They were now further away.

"_This going to be great!_" yelled the black haired boy while he crunched down looking for eggs.

"This was a long time ago!" pointed Bunny "I wonder if I ever saw the ankle-bitter"

"_I want to see !_" said the almost reddish haired girl while looking around.

"_Don't be silly Anne_" said the blonde one "_The Easter Bunny hides!_"

"_We could find him_" jumped Jack and Bunny huffed "_Maybe he hides to play!_"

The guardians laughed happily. Yes, that was definitely their Jack. Bunny face palmed while sighing with resignation.

"That galah" he said amused while ignoring the tears that threatened to burst.

"_Wow! Maybe he gives more eggs!_" the kid with black hair gasped.

"_No way… hey, found one!_" yelled the blonde child.

"_Wow, Liam great!_" said the one with dark hair. The others run towards them to look for more. The four of them had only one basket.

Jack stopped and looked around. Sure the Easter Bunny wouldn't hide them all in one place, that wouldn't be fun. And they were all little so there wouldn't be any in tall trees right? Although _that_ would be fun!

"Are we supposed to know what he's planning?" asked Bunny with surprise.

"Well, they're his memories so we might slightly feel what he was thinking sometimes" said Tooth.

"Well, for a toddler the kid sure is bright!" he sighed and North laughed. Sandy was having fun while watching.

Anyway they kept looking around. Anne was looking under rocks and tree branches, Liam under bushes, Jack near trees and the other kid looking was around with the basket in hand.

They had now seven beautiful eggs. Three of them Jack had found, two of them Anne, one Liam and the other one the black haired kid.

"_Here are two!_" cried the latter that had gone search near a hole.

"_Henry great!_" laughed Jack along with Anne. They were going deeper and deeper into the forest.

"_I found some there!_" said Liam running towards them as well.

"_Wow, look so pretty they are!_" said Anne.

Then they were able to hear some voices calling for dinner.

"_Aw…_" pouted Henry. Liam grabbed some eggs from the basket.

"_Jack, Anne, grab some too, basket heavy!_" and they both did so while smiling.

"_They so pretty! I want say thanks to Mr. Rabbit_"

"_We can find next Easter!_" jumped Jack with a mischievous spark in the eyes.

"_Yeah!_" laughed Henry. Liam looked at the eggs before looking at them and grinning as well.

"_Okay, be if he doesn't like it's your fault_"

The kids were welcomed by the parents who divided the eggs. Each one of them got three eggs.

They were now in their house.

"_Mommy look! We were lucky! One for each!_" he sang and he handed one to his mom and one to his dad who laughed and thanked him with kisses.

"_My, these are great! Thank you Jackson_" he ruffled Jack's hair "_You're a very good boy! Did you see the Easter Bunny?_" asked the father.

"_No_" Jack shook his little head "_But we try find him next Easter, when do we play Easter again?_" and Bunny huffed in faked indignation.

"_Next year love_" said the mother with a smile and Jack pouted in thought before his father talked.

"_Hey, you can plan how to see him for now until next year!_" and Jack's eyes lit up.

"_Maybe we can make him come!_" he laughed "_What do bunnies like?_" he asked aloud and North almost fell to the ground from laugher. Jack's mother started laughing and his dad looked at her with a 'can you believe this kid?' look and a huge smile. He looked back at Jackson with narrowed eyes and an expression that reminded them to their naughty Jack Frost.

"_Are you planning to bribe the Easter Bunny?_" he said trying not to burst in laugher.

Jack looked at him with surprise and an innocent look before shrugging.

"_I don't know_"

And the mother grabbed him and held him on her lap laughing while the dad stood up and ruffled his hair again.

"_We got here our own little devil_" he said, and the guardians couldn't really argue with that.

* * *

**Well, hope you liked it! Please review and tell me! XD**

**Hugs and snowflakes for all of you guys!**


	5. Pirate

**Hi!**

**Cat Girl 1995 : hahahahaha yeah!**

**general yumi : hahaha thanks! here you go!**

**Dragonninja-fan : hahaha nope sorry :/ yeah right? and he's so hot now! yeah astrid can be seen too and she super sexy now (not that she wasn't before but she look's more girly like) BUT if you haven't seen the second triler yet then DON'T! DON'T ! cause there's this amazing surprise and i think you'll apreciate it better during the movie instead of being told in the tailer first, but well is up to you...i'll just say that when i saw it i grabbed my brother and almost choked him to death yelling... something... that i can't tell you! hahahaa hmmm i'm not such a fan of crossovers but if i did a story for requests only i would totally do some of those there! Maximun Ride? No, what is it? Oh and before he becomes a guardian?... like 100 chapters... so you better be patient, sorry! but i promise you you'll love it!**

**Ace : (guest) hahahaha see bunny? it's all about the way you ask! hahahaha and hey i'm much older and i believe in all you guys! have a little faith bunny! jeez! wow! i thought you were older! kudos Ace! shows how mature you are! Well thank you for trusting me with that (i could be a psycho after all :P) well i'm 17 (turning 18 this year) so you could easily be like a younger sister! XDD and here we don't have year nine and that kind of measure but i can tell you this is my last year of school! (i wanna be five years old again!) then i'm going to college/university (depends where you're from right?) to study to be a doctor! yey! (i'm screwed...) well i have a younger brother too (only a year and a half younger than me) but yours sounds way younger, do you guys get along? and abot your step dad (sorry for asking, totally okay if you dont wanna answer) he left you or left you meaning died? Anyway you're mom must be a pretty bad ass lady, she must rock! love and snowflakes and hugs for the three of you! right now i'm on vacation but i'm entering school the first week of march so... yeah... i'm gonna go cry myself to sleep... sniff... stupid school...although thans to it teaching me english i can talk to you right now sooo... yeah not that bad**

**Caithlinn13 : hahaha i know and there will be more...!**

**Insane PJO LOver 93 : hahahaha thanks!**

**Frozenjaqulinefrost : mmmm... there's a reason why i can't and you'll know it reading my other story from at least chapter 50 !**

**So people! Sorry for the wait but i've been reading all the books i can so i can finally read the ones that i actually WANT to read so i haven't written at all! Anyway... hope you like this one!**

* * *

It was dark except for the fire. Jack was in the middle of the small village with Liam, Henry, the fat man from the Easter hunt and an older kid with dark hair and green eyes just like Henry.

"_Now, now_" he said after laughing "_Have_ _I ever told you about my time as a pirate?_" and the kids gasped in awe while the older one rolled his eyes amused.

"_Really Uncle Will?!_" asked Liam "_I didn't know!_"

"_Of course, child!_"

"_Wo!_" the kids laughed looking at each other.

"_Mr. Heaths_" called Anne walking towards them "_My mom asks if you could help with the fire_"

"_Oh, sure darling_" he laughed jollily "_Think that is a story for other night_" and all the kids pouted and the older one laughed. Liam went with… his uncle apparently… and Anne while waving to the others.

"_Must be fun to be pirate!_" said Jack while grabbing a little branch and playing with it. And Sandy smiled as he now knew this must have been time from when Jack had started to get interest- meaning fascination- in that topic.

"_Yeah!_" laughed Henry and he grabbed a branch as well. The kids started to laugh while pretending to fight with swords and the older kid laughed while shaking his head.

"_Hey kids you're going to end up crying_" and he took the branches from their grasps "_Come Jack, we'll leave you at the door_"

"_I'm not tired!_" he said and Henry nodded. The older kid sighed.

"_You have to sleep, you know what happens if you don't_" both boys tilted their heads to the side.

"_You are sleepy?_" asked Jack to which Bunny snorted.

"Okay, the kid is awesome!" he said laughing while Tooth giggled.

Henry nodded in agreement.

"_No, you silly squirts_" he laughed "_The boogeyman comes!_"

The guardian's hearts clenched. No… Why… why had _his_ name had to come up in Jack's memories too?! Hadn't he done enough?! And so soon?!

"_The boogeyman?_" asked Henry.

"_Who is Boogeyman?_" asked Jack.

"_I'll tell you if you promise to go straight to bed_" he sang.

"_Okay! Tell, Charlie! Tell!_" cried Henry and Jack nodded with wonder, something North did not like when talking about Pitch. Not with Jack. Not after everything that...

Sandy and Tooth looked at each other with worry and pain. During this period Pitch was still kind of powerful due to the kind of life people had. Maybe not so much in big cities but in small villages like this… he could have a fest.

"_Alright…_" he said with narrowed eyes while making grabby hands and a spooky voice "_When little children don't do as they are told and won't go to sleep… the Boogeyman comes from the shadows to take them away from their parents…_" Henry and Jack's eyes were wide open while taking in the story "_He hides under your bed to make sure you go to sleep otherwise he scares you so much that you have horrible nightmares about it!_" and the kids gasped "_So… you will go straight to bed am I right?_" and the kids nodded in shock.

"I hate that kid" grumbled Bunny full with anger and Tooth nodded on the verge of tears. Such hurtful angry tears.

Charlie and Henry said goodbye to Jack once his mother opened the door.

"_Mooommy!_" Jack hugged her "_Mommy come!_" and he grabbed her hand and led her towards the bedroom "_Boogeyman under bed!_"

"_Boogeyman?_" Jack's mother seemed surprised. Jack hadn't heard about the Boogeyman before so apparently she hadn't mentioned it. Good mom! "_Jack, who told you about that?_"

"_Charlie_" and the mother sighed.

"_Well, better him than someone else_"

"_Huh?_"

"_Nothing love_" she said sweetly and she was about to say something when the father came into the room.

"_Papa!_" Jack run towards him and hugged him.

"_Hey there little lad_" the man laughed "_Always so jumpy, what is it this time?_" he looked at the mother amused. Jack looked up with a serious expression but excited eyes.

"_Boogeyman! He is under bed!_"

"_Boogeyman?_" he asked in surprise and glanced at the mother "_Ah, but you are not scare, are you? You're an Overland after all, we don't get scared by silly boogeymen!_" he said while crouching down to see Jack who nodded intently "_Plus, you would be a handful!_" he laughed to which Jack grinned mischievously.

"_I not scared!_" he said "_Can we look for him?_"

"_Oh, he's not coming honey, you're a good boy after all_" smiled his mom.

"_Yeah, but he hides! Maybe he wants to play hide and seek!_" Jack jumped and his mother laughed as well and hugged him. Jack's father was almost rolling in the floor from laugher.

The guardians stood there in shock until North started laughing. Of all things Jack had ever done that had taken him by surprise -which was pretty much everything he did- this deserved the winner's price. If only Pitch had heard him!... Pitch…

And then he didn't feel like laughing so much anymore.

Tooth let a shivering amused sigh cross her mouth. But truth be told… she felt like crying.

Sandy just stared at Jack. Their Jack. And he wished, if only a little, that they could stay like this forever. Just watching how happy their Jack had been and never ever have to face reality again… a leaving dream…

And Bunny just wished everything could be as simple as Jack had always seen it. As simply as saying let's play hide and seek then. As simply as saying let's just pretend we were always there with him and that he's just playing hide and seek waiting for us to find him…

That was their Jack after all… and they wished Pitch's name hadn't been brought up in his memories, least with him being so young, when they were finally starting to forget what was happening outside the canister and living Jack's first years along with him.

"_See, Peppermint! Our boy here is brave man!_" the father ruffled Jack's hair proudly "_Okay, little lad, let's see if we can find him!_"

Both 'boys' crawled down and starting calling for the boogeyman while the mother told them they had permission to look for him until dinner with an amused smile on her face.

Warmth seemed not to dare leave them alone… as if the tiniest glance to the outside world of that innocent bubble could be able to grab them and never give them back.

But really… what interest could they possibly have of leaving that place… when it was much more than the real world?

No… they would never go back.

* * *

**Soooo... review!**

**Hugs and snowflakes!**


	6. Lullaby

**Hiiiiiii !**

**Whoooo, okay guys... sorry for the wait but i was really completely inspiration-less! I've been reading like a crazy person you know?! But i just love it! I read the fault in our stars and my eyes kept sore at the next day for all the crying and today i finished The hunger games! You must read both of them! really!**

**Anyhow, most people who follow my other story already know this, but for the ones of you who don't, i must tell you: this is my last year of school ! *cries!* wy can't i keep being a freaking five years old like god intended it to be, people!? Ehem, anyhow... this means this year i'm gonna be busy out my core, meaning that i'll be lucky to have the time to update once a month the least! So please be patient! And please whish me luck!**

**I enter school in two weeks, so i'll try to write a lot now to have something to post them, but look, the better i do, the better i'll do in my university entry exam, and the more i'll be able to write while waiting for the result (remember this would happen at the end of this year)**

**So yeah... i'm nervous enough my self so that's it and i won't be talking about it until i enter school, but my point is that you muct remember that so pleaseeeee be patient and sweet with me !**

**Now, reviews!**

**Xion5 : hahahaha ohh... they will... they will alright...**

**Caithlinn13 : hahaha yeah right? hahaha bye! bye Mana!**

**Ace : (guest) aw thanks Bunny! Aww say hi to kiddo for me! Wow! an archaeologist?! thats so cool! Awwwww bye then! Hey by the way! I'm having trouble thinking about what i can write about little Jack, you have a little brother, any idea of games or something? only if you want of course ;) **

**Dragonninja-fan : hahahaha no, i feared you might have but is okay! i almost kill my brother while screaming SHE'S ALIVE FOR GOD'S SAKE, SHE'S ALIVE! hahaha but all dragons are good! you just have to understand them! wow you have three sibling?! awesome! uh! i realy want to buy those in internet, how many are there (cuse here they don't have them and i wanna read them in english, the same with the rotg book, do you now all of them?) Wow, okay so another book series to my list *sighs* so many books and so little time! ****Hahahaha that's just so cute! well, if you read my note you'll know i barely have time, but i'll try to watch it when i can (i have holidays again on june so please remind then cause my memory sucks!) hahahahaha now, i've seen the trailers though (in spanish here) and the guy is just so happy my family was saying i was the same hehehe, i really wann watch it, oh c'mon legos are AWESOME (they shoul really be for gursl you know? cause were are just awesome with little stuff and designing and following rules to build them!) hahahaha don't worry been there! (hey how old are you? i'm really sorry if you have already told me is just that i'm not kidding when i say my memory sucks! of course you don't have to tell me if you don't want to! cause... you know... i could be a psycho *shrugges* hehehehe okay bye!)**

**Andipandi5 : Awww thank you so much! here you go!**

**xXfoliveXx : yep... with all the details... so yeah this one is gonna be reeeeaaaally long! but i promise you'll like it!**

**AnabethandPercyJackson17 : hahahah aww thanks! here you go!**

**brokenunicorn : hahahahahaha sorry!**

** Okay so, one more thing, if you have any ideas of wht you would like to see with little Jack and his life you're free to tell and ask! Of course you have to take on account that there might be some i won't be able to do due to the character of this story, BUT i have always kept all the ideas written in a document so that whenever i make a story for requests only, i'll write them there, so don't you dare think i'll just for get you ideas ;D**

* * *

It was dark in the small cottage except for the warm fire eating the pieces of wood. But that could only be seen by the guardians. Cause all Jack could really see was him mother's loving face and hear her soft voice.

It was weird actually; they could both see things from the outside while feeling Jack's inside. So they could see Jack's mom sitting in the bed against his tiny body as well as feel or know how unwell little Jack was feeling.

Plus this memory just had nothing to do with the others and there seemed to be no connection between each memory and their time line, which didn't go unnoticed by the guardians.

"Tooth, what's with the short flashbacks?" Bunny asked while worried as to why Jack didn't feel well.

"They are barely a toddler's memories, Jack must be around three to four years here and when you are a child there's only so much you keep linked to your heart as really important memories" she said "The more we get to his older age the more consistent his memories would be"

"Oh…" Bunny said as both Sandy and North nodded in thought of agreement, before focusing in the scene.

Jack felt hot yet cold both at the same time. His head hurt and he was sleepy, but he wouldn't fell asleep.

It was night and Eunice Overland was sitting against the head of the bed, lying on her side while hugging little Jack against her chest with a sad smile and cleaning his son's forehead with a wet rag.

There were some sounds and voices that could be heard from the front door and a few second later some heavy steps where followed by the appearance of Jeremiah at the opening of the small room. There were no inside door in the little wooden house after all.

"_Well… Old Patrick sais it's just a cold… he should be fine by tomorrow night_" he said with a worried expression as he sat at Jack's left side and started to caress the boy's brown locks.

The guardians understood of course and they felt so bad for the little charge. Back then one simple cold could mean death, but they felt worried nonetheless so they kept telling themselves that Jack had become a guardian at a teen's age, so nothing bad could have happened here, right?

Jack was cuddled against his mother with his eyes closed but once his dad started to caress his hair he opened his eyes and looked at him with his slightly flushed cheeks.

"_Hey there, lad_" his father asked in a low voice with a sympathetic smile "_How are you feeling_?"

Jack just started at him for a while before turning around from his mom to hug himself against his father with a broken hum.

"_Aw… come here, my boy_" he said while gathering Jack between his arms. Jack's mom was smiling at them with sad eyes before walking away and coming back with a bowl of cold, fresh water and another rag. She sat in the bed, this time closer to her two boys so Jack was cuddled between his mom and dad, and started to soak the rag in the cold water to caress her son's forehead with it.

Jack hummed at the contact and his eyelids fell a little more.

"_Hey, Jackson… how about a story tonight, huh?_" his father asked only to receive a silent shake of the head from his little child who buried his face against his father's broad, familiar chest.

The parents looked at each other with sad eyes before looking at their charge again. One caressing his damp hair, the other cleaning his sweaty face.

"_Then… what about a song, huh?_" Eunice asked with that beautiful voice of hers.

Jack stayed still for a few seconds before looking at her mommy and nodding, making both parents smile triumphantly. That one never failed.

Jeremiah gathered his son closer and made sure he was comfortable between his big arms. Jack, as a result, could feel his dad's breathing against his head, moving his hair in a soothing way.

Jack's mom kept cleaning his boy's forehead as she started to sing with a soft, calm, beautiful voice that seemed to make the whole world a better place.

And the guardians jumped. They knew. That was the song! _The_ song! _That_ song was the one Jack would always sing when playing the piano. That was always the last song he sang, or… hummed actually after playing for a few minutes. But it all made sense… and they felt like crying…

Cause it made all the difference now. And now it came to their mind every single time Jack had played or hummed it. But _now _they could see it so easily in his eyes, the sadness… the nostalgia… the missing of all that simple melody meant…

And they couldn't believe they had never truly seen that and comfort him.

And with all those thoughts in mind, the song began…

"_Have you ever seen _

_The sun come up,_

_Along with such soft, _

_White, clean clouds?_

_You stare at the sky, _

_Hear the birds fly, _

_And before you know it_

_The sun has come down…_

_So sing, sing… sing with me,_

_Close your eyes and feel the wind,_

_Listen its song, sing it along. _

_As long as you are here the night will grow old._

_Have you ever seen_

_The sun go down,_

_Along with such wonderful_

_colors behind?_

_You follow its light,_

_You see the sun hide._

_There's nothing to fear,_

_It will always come back…_

_So sing, sing… sing with me,_

_Close your eyes and feel the wind,_

_Listen its song, sing it along._

_We will wait together for the sun to come._

_Have you ever seen_

_The stars above,_

_Shinning like pearls _

_Against the world?_

_There is nothing to fear,_

_The sun might be down,_

_Yet the moon will stay here _

_And show you around…_

_So sing, sing… sing with me,_

_Close your eyes and feel the wind,_

_Listen its song, sing it along._

_We'll love you forever and forever beyond…"_

And everything went warm black along with their tears.

* * *

**Yes... so you can be expecting something about Jack playing piano in my other story so keep you eyes open to little hints like that cause there will be a lot of stories that i'll write here from Jack's POV that you'll find in Getting to know written from the other's or the author's POV ;D**

**so... REVIEW! ... please?**

**hehehe **

**Hugs and snowflkes for all you guys!**


	7. Little branch

**Hello!**

**So yeah, tomorrow back to school *cries* it's my last year and i so don't want it to be! why god, why?!**

**Well, as i said in my last chapter of Getting to know you i will be extremely busy so i will be updating once a month (and that in case i'm lucky!) so please be patient with me and please give me your support! This year i have to do my university exam so i must study and work real hard!**

**Thank you all for you love and support to both my stories! i love you guys! And, as always, this one is for you !**

**Xion5 : hahahaha thanks! here you go!**

**Guest : hahaha why thank you! hope this one is cute too!**

**Caithlinn13 : awww i appreciate that! here you go ;) !**

**Ace : (guest) Ah i'm so happy you like it! my creation thank you very much! aw, hello Kiddo! WOW so many ideas! thank you guys so much! noted! Hey! Watch it Bunny! What are you, a grown up? huff! Maturity sucks! jeez! i hope jack was here to freeze your all mature tail! hahaha yeah, but that's fine! Bye!**

**So on with the chapter!**

* * *

It was winter now and Jack was sitting outside his cottage with his mother. There were lots of ornaments around and lots of signs.

It was Christmas. Or at least it was about to be.

"Ah!" jumped North "This must be Jack's first Christmas!" and they all nodded with smiles.

"_So, what do you want from Santa my Sweet Pie_" asked his mother in her beautiful full of love voice. Jack looked at her with surprise.

"_I don't know!_" he gasped and Bunny snorted just like Sandy did at North's startled expression.

"_Well, you can ask him anything you want_" and Jack seemed to think for a moment before grinning.

"_Like flying?_" and his mother laughed while hugging him, Bunny cracking up behind.

"_Oh, my little Shiny Smile, no woman will ever be good enough for you!_" she said warmly to which Jack tilted his head in confusion "_No, Honey, I mean toys or something you want him to give you as a present_"

"_I don't know; what you want?_" he asked with curiosity. Her mother laughed again.

"_Santa only brings presents to children_"

"_No present for you?_" he asked with sad eyes that were able to send both Tooth and Sandy on a squealing heap. Even North felt bad for not giving them presents!

"_No, he already gave me presents when I was your age_"

"_But he should give present to you too!_" Jack frowned "_I ask him to give you present!_" he stated with proud grin "_Does Papa get present?_"

Jack's mother was so shocked by Jack's response that she just answered without thinking.

"_Eh… no_" she said amused.

"_Then I ask to give Papa present too!_" he stated happily while standing up and grabbing a branch and starting to wave it around making sounds.

"_My, Jackson… you're your father's son, aren't you?_" she smiled with a sigh.

"_Who is what?_" asked Jack's father getting out of the house with a smile.

"_Jack your son_" she said and he laughed.

"_Of course he is! C'mon here little lad_" and Jack hopped to his father's legs.

"_Why don't you tell Papa what you're asking Santa for Christmas?_"

"_I ask him to give Mama and Papa presents!"_ he smiled and his father started to laugh after freezing in shock.

"_Jack, Santa only comes once a year" _he said with a more serious tone_ "you should ask something for you! What do you want right now?_" he asked with narrowed eyes and a warm, humble smile.

Jack seemed to think for a few second before grinning.

"_A pirate sword!_"

"_Well, then you ask Santa for a pirate sword_" he said with a 'there you are' tone.

"_But I have one right here_" Jack smiled waving the little branch in front of his father's eyes while making sounds.

Both parents looked at each other in amusement before laughing and shaking their heads while watching their little kid playing and giggling between the two.

It sure was their son talking.

* * *

**So there! it was a short one but i had it since forever and it was time for it to make an entrance!**

**Well, so please review and tell me wha you think! Anything special you wanna see?**

**I'll see you in April! Wish me luck!**

**Hugs and snowflakes, lovies!**


End file.
